Pequeña Esperanza
by Sara S. V
Summary: Un día gris y lluvioso en Forks, aparece una bebé en la puerta de los Cullen. Esme queda encantada con el diminuto ser, y desea quedarselo. Pero es un peligro conservarla en una familia de vampiros.Una decisión, una lágrima invisible y un adiós.Oneshot


**Los personajes presentados en esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Pequeña Esperanza

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Forks, con el cielo estampado de nubes que escurrían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, y con un frío que los vampiros no podían sentir. Edward, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper se habían ido de caza, quedando en la mansión Cullen Esme, Rosalie y Emmett.

De pronto, un curioso sonido llamó la atención de Esme. Era un sonido bastante conocido, un corazón latir, y por la rapidez con que ocurrían los latidos, pensó en un bebé.

Siguiendo el sonido, caminó hasta la puerta. Con mucha curiosidad la abrió, y encontró a un pequeño bebé que descansaba en una caja de cartón llena de frazadas y almohadas. El bebé tenía una tez blanca, casi como un vampiro, unos diminutos cabellos marrones podían divisarse en su insignificante cabecita, y tenía unos ojos de color miel enormes que miraban a Esme con mucha atención.

Enternecida por la imagen de el pequeño y frágil ser, lo tomó en sus brazos con la delicadeza que solo una madre podría tener, y lo llevó dentro. Notó que alrededor de su cuello traía un descuidado papel atado con un trozo de lana gris. Se lo quitó con mucho cuidado y lo leyó.

_"Hola, me llamo Katie Hope. Mis padres me aman demasiado, pero no pueden mantenerme, así que me han dejado a su cuidado, sabiendo que voy a estar mucho mejor. Nací el día 15 de julio, se que necesitas saberlo. Mis padres te estarán eternamente agradecidos."_

Luego de leer el mensaje, sintió una tristeza muy grande, por el bebé y por sus padres. Después de reflexionar un poco, sintió que su deber era cuidar a ese bebé como si fuese suyo.

Rosalie, percatándose del mismo sonido que Esme, se acercó al salón para ver que ocurría.

-¿Es... un bebé? -Rosalie parecía muy soprendida, ya que era imposible que alguien en la casa hubiera dado a luz a un bebé. Se sentó en el sofá, mientras sentía la ilusión de que sus piernas flaqueaban.

-Una bebé. Se llama Katie Hope, la dejaron en nuestra puerta. Sus padres no podían cuidarla -A pesar del tono meláncolico con el que pronunció aquellas palabras, no dejó de sonreír mientras veía como Katie jugueteaba y apretaba sus dedos.

Cuando Rosalie pudo estabilizarse, saltó emocionada del sofá y se puso de pie junto a Esme.

-¿Puedo cargarla? -se sentía como una niña que acababa de recibir el regalo perfecto en navidad. Esme dejó a la bebé en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, mientras Rosalie la observaba admirada.

Instantes después, la bebé comenzó a llorar. El ruido atrajo la atención de Emmett, que llegó al salón en solo dos segundos.

-Oh, preciosa, no llores -Rosalie intentó calmar a la bebé, pero era inútil. Revisó su pañal, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones. Con esto dedució que tenía hambre.

-¿Una bebé? -preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Así es genio -dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente. Luego cambió el tema- Emmett, la bebé debe tener hambre ¿Por qué no traes un poco de leche?

-¿Y de donde quieres que saque leche?

-Yo voy a buscarla. Creo que compré hace unos días -Esme corrió apresurada a la cocina.

Volvió unos minutos despues con un un biberón lleno de leche tibia y se lo dió a Rosalie sin mucho ánimo, ya que ella quería cargar a Katie y alimentarla. Rosalie le dio el biberón y bebió muy rápido, como si no hubiese comido en días. Terminó en poco tiempo, y ahí fue cuando Esme le pidió a Rosalie cargarla.

Cuando la bebé se hubo dormido, llegó el resto de la familia a la gran mansión. Jasper se alejó apenas logró divisar a la bebé, Alice se acercó a hacerle muecas graciosas, y Edward con Carlisle mantuvieron un poco de distancia. Ambos se sentían preocupados por como podría afectar a la familia el tener una bebé.

Edward miró a Carlisle señalandole que debía hablar con ella, y Carlisle asintió levemente. Realmente no quería hacerlo, su amada esposa se veía mas feliz que nunca, y él haría todo por mantenerla feliz . Pero debía hacerlo, aquel ser tan pequeño podía ser un verdadero riesgo en una familia de vampiros, y mucho mas con Jasper, que aún tenía problemas para controlarse.

Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia ella, interrumpiendo a Alice y a Emmett que competían para hacerle muecas a la bebé.

-Esme, necesito hablar contigo -la sonrisa de Esme desapareció, y se sintió muy temerosa, ya que la expresión que llevaba Carlisle no anunciaba muy buenas noticias.

Esme le pasó a la bebé a Alice y subió junto a Carlisle al segundo piso.

-Sabes que esa bebé... -Carlisle comenzó con un tono aparentemente seguro, pero se derrumbo pronunciadas las dos primeras palabras- Corre un gran peligro aquí.

-Lo se -dijo Esme cabizbaja.

-Bien, se que te encariñaste con ella, y Rosalie también. Pero dársela a una familia que la proteja y la ame será mucho mejor que tenerla aquí -Esme asintió mientras sollozaba sin lágrima alguna.

No dijeron nada más, y Carlisle abrazó a Esme para darle algún consuelo. Ahora había que comunicarselo a Rosalie, con la cual sería mucho mas dificil lidiar.

Cuando Esme se sintió mejor, bajaron para hablar con Rosalie.

-Rose...

-¡No! -exclamó sin dejar que Carlisle continuara, y acercó a la bebé hacia su cuerpo.

Emmett le tocó los hombros y le dió una mirada de reproche, pero no cedió, y no pretendía hacerlo. Su sueño había aparecido en una pequeña caja de cartón y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-Nos confiaron a Katie, nos dieron una responsabilidad sabiendo que podríamos hacerlo. No podemos abandonarla en cualquier lugar así como así -miró a Esme desesperadamente en busca de apoyo, pero no lo encontró. Con cautela, Esme se acercó a Rosalie y le pidió a la bebé.

-No seas egoísta Rose -Esme regañó lo mas suave que pudo a Rosalie- Se que deseas mucho ser madre, pero no puedes quedarte con algo que puede causar estragos en la familia. Yo también quiero quedarmela, pero es imposible.

-Pero, podemos dejarla crecer y transformarla -insistió Rosalie.

-Sabes que transformarla puede acarrear muchos problemas -le reprochó Carlisle.

Rose se rindió finalmente y subió las escaleras, y Emmett la siguió para consolarla y convencerla de que era lo correcto. Alice se acercó a Esme y le tocó el hombro, sonriendole para animarla. Edward imitó el gesto de Alice, y Jasper se mantuvo alejado, ya que creía explotar en cualquier momento.

Esme admiró el precioso rostro de la bebé por última vez, y le otorgó una gran sonrisa. La bebé se rió y tomó uno de sus dedos con gran fuerza. Esme acarició sus suaves cabellos, y le besó la frente.

-Vamos a dejarla a un orfanato -sugirió Carlisle.

-Esta bien -susurró Esme.

Carlisle, Edward y Esme salieron y subieron al volvo plateado, con Edward al volante. Conducieron unas dos horas, con el cielo grisáceo y azul y la lluvia chocando contra el auto, las calles y las casas fuertemente. Esme disfrutó todo lo que pudo de Katie, que dormía placidamente. Su corazón se estremeció cuando divisaron a dos calles un orfanato. La abrazó con mucho cariño y dejo salir un par de sollozos.

Bajaron del auto -Esme bajo un paraguas, para la seguridad de la bebé- y entraron al orfanato, que por fuera lucía bastante descente. Al entrar los recibió una mujer muy amable, de cabello negro azabache y ojos color miel, con unas pequeñas arrugas que contaban su historia perfectamente.

El lugar por dentro lucía como un verdadero hogar, cálido, alegre, con unos niños correteando felices a pesar de su condición.  
Esme se sintió mas animada por el ambiente que pudo sentir.

-Vamos a mi oficina, pasen -la señora les señaló una puerta de madera.

Entraron a una oficina pequeña, con dos ascientos detrás de un escritorio que apenas entraba en la habitación.

-Oh, me temo que no tengo otra silla -se lamentó la señora.

-No se preocupe, me quedare de pie -Edward calmó a la señora mientras Carlisle y Esme tomaban asiento.

-Bien, me llamo Soledad. ¿Que los trae por aquí?

-Esta tarde, dejaron una bebé en nuestra puerta -explicó Esme. Soledad miró detenidamente a Katie, y le sonrió- Y lamentablemente, no podemos conservarla.

-Es una verdadera lástima. Pero aún así será muy bien recibida, les aseguro que la bebé crecerá muy bien en nuestro orfanato. Y es probable que la adopten en poco tiempo, es toda una dulzura, ¿Cual es el nombre de esta preciosidad?

-Se llama Katie Hope -le aclaró Esme a soledad.

Luego de la pequeña charla, y algunas explicaciones innecesarias de Soledad, partieron. Y poco antes de salir por la entrada hacia el frío y la lluvia torrencial, un balón se enredó con los pies de Esme. Lo tomó y se lo devolvió a una pequeña que se había acercado tímidamente. La pequeña le dió una gran sonrisa a la que Esme correspondió.

Siguió su camino, mucho mas triste, y subió al auto. Observó a través de la ventana, y por primera vez, deseó ser humana para poder llorar, para dejar las lágrimas correr a través de sus mejillas y hacer su trabajo, sanar su dolor.

**Uh, que nervios, mi primer fic. Tenía ganas de que lo primero que hiciera fuera sobre Esme, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, e intenté profundizar más en ella.**  
**Espero les guste :), y si les gustó no duden en dejarme un review, se los agradecería muchisimo ^-^ -Sara**


End file.
